Article supporting racks are commonly provided by the use of relatively rigid sheets of hard board or the like perforated in a regular grid-like pattern so that supporting hangers in the form of hooks or brackets may be removably secured in various locations on the board by engaging an anchoring element of the hanger with a selected perforation in the board. Hangers for such use with peg board take many different forms and shapes that are determined primarily by the nature of the articles to be supported. In a broad sense all or most of such hangers embody in use a vertically extending body with an article-support extending forwardly from the lower end of the body or from some intermediate point spaced downwardly from the upper end of the body. At the upper end of the body anchoring means in the form of an anchoring hook is provided which may be inserted rearwardly through a selected perforation in the board in a known and well understood manner.
When thus mounted on a peg board, the body extends downwardly with respect to its interlocked or anchored upper end, and because the lower portions of the body bear against the forward face of the board, the projecting support may serve to carry the weight of an article placed on such support.
Hangers of the aforesaid character are usually made from a single length of wire having a diameter just slightly less than the diameter of the perforations in the peg board, and the anchoring means is formed by bending of the wire at one end, the support is formed by bending the wire to a hook-like or other suitable form at the other end of the wire, while an intermediate portion of the wire is left in straight form to provide the body of the hanger. Conventionally this intermediate or body portion of the hanger has a length somewhat greater than the vertical spacing of the perforations.
In the use of hangers made from a single piece of wire as above described it has been found that when an article is put in place on or is removed from the hanger, the lower end of the hanger often shifts laterally across the forward face of the board and/or outwardly or forwardly away from the board. Such forward displacement of the lower portion of the hanger often disengages the hanger from the peg board. Such undesired displacement of the hangers has been considered objectionable to such an extent that various forms of stabilizers have been provided for connecting the lower portion of the body with the perforation in which the upper end of the hanger is secured